This investigation will study chemotherapy's effects on the skeleton. Chemotherapy has been shown to interfere with bone metabolism by reducing the capacity for bone formation leaving patients at higher risk for developing symptomatic osteoporosis. This study will document chemotherapy induced bony changes through dual-energy x-ray absorptiometry and serum/urinary metabolic indices of bone turnover.